Let Me Love You
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: PROLOG! Baekhyun, mahasiswa baru cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun, si tampan yang sangat mempesona. Chanyeol, mahasiswa pemalas yang tidak kunjung selesai skripsinya. Kyungsoo, si manis yang mencintai sahabatnya. Pada kenyataannya, ada rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh salah satu dari mereka/ChanBaek slight HunBaek, HunHan, ChanSoo/GS/DLDR


**Let Me Love You**

 **Main cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Others**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning! GS, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

 **JANGAN COPAS**

 **Chara bukan punya saya, tapi FF ini punya saya. Sekian dan terimakasih**

 **CHANBAEK slight HUNHAN, HUNBAEK, CHANSOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Prolog~**

Gadis itu melangkah dengan langkah yang tegas. Kacamata hitam terpasang apik menutupi kedua mata cantiknya yang sipit. Rambut coklat sebahunya yang tergerai tampak melambai dengan indahnya. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda beserta rok berwarna putih. Kedua tungkainya terhias sepatu flat shoes yang menambah kesan santai pada penampilannya.

"Kim Baekhyun.."

Gadis itu menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Dia menaikkan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan membaca papan putih bertuliskan namanya. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang cantik.

"Apa kau yang bernama Paman Nam?"

"Nde nona. Saya diminta oleh nyonya Kim untuk menjemput anda."

Gadis itu mengangguk ketika pria yang terlihat berusia 40-an tersebut menyebut nama wanita yang sangat dikenalkan. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Tampak bersinar namun ada kesan imut yang kentara.

"Santai saja. Panggil aku Baekhyun. Jadi dimana mobilnya?"

Kedua orang itu melangkah bersama dengan beberapa obrolan yang masih terdengar canggung.

.

.

.

.

"Pergilah."

"Sehun-ssi…"

Seorang laki-laki hanya memasang senyum tipis. "aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi pergilah."

Gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan penolakan tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Cintanya ditolak oleh pria yang sudah dikaguminya sejak lama. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain membungkuk dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan laki-laki berwajah pucat dengan raut angkuh yang sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

Seorang gadis membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia menatap jengah seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sedang berbaring. Ada buku di atas wajah laki-laki tersebut, mungkin buku tersebut berfungsi sebagai penutup atau pelindung wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang terik.

"Hey pemalas." Gadis itu berseru sembari mengambil buku tersebut. Benar saja, yang didapatinya adalah laki-laki itu yang sedang mendengkur.

"Park Chanyeol" gadis itu kembali memanggil.

Alhasil, hanya respon tanpa arti yang didapatkannya.

Gadis itu memutar bola mata bulatnya kesal, dengan kasar dia melempar buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya hingga jatuh tepat di atas wajah laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol—laki-laki itu—mengerang keras lalu membuka kedua matanya. Menatap tajam si pengganggu manis yang sudah merusak acara tidur siangnya.

"Berhenti mencari masalah denganku, Do Kyungsoo!" Geramnya dan berniat untuk kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ya! Katakan itu pada dosen pembimbingmu yang sudah menunggu selama 5 jam di ruang guru."

"Park Chanyeol…"

"YAKKK!"

"Bangun dan temui dosenmu Park. Setidaknya selesaikan skripsimu yang sudah terhambat selama 2 tahun itu. jangan menjadi pria tak berguna."

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya. Menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sudah terlalu lancang.

"itu bukan urusanmu. Bisakah kau diam atau pergi saja." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Dia menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau ibuku karena orang itu saja tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk menceramahiku. Jadi, diam dan jangan mengganggu."

Chanyeol melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam seribu bahasa. Dia menoleh menatap punggung sahabat sejak kecilnya yang dingin. Chanyeol yang dikenalinya telah berubah. Tidak lagi sama. Tidak lagi hangat. Tidak lagi seperti sosok yang selama ini dicintainya. Namun, dalam hati Kyungsoo berucap. Dia masih mencintai laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _1 month later_ …

"ada apa ramai-ramai?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat keramaian yang terlihat tidak biasa di lorong menuju kelasnya. Hari ini dia memiliki kelas pagi.

Sehun menatap sahabat baiknya, Kai. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kudengar ada mahasiswa baru." Jawab Kai sembari mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mahasiswa baru?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Yahh… kudengar dia cucu pemilik kampus. Kau tahu kan, yang berkuasa memang bisa melakukan segalanya. Jadi, meski terdengar mustahil tapi tidak sulit untuk masuk ke sebuah universitas ternama." Kai memasang cengiran khasnya. "Sekalipun jika dalam peraturan, tidak pernah ada mahasiswa baru yang masuk di pertengahan semester." Lanjutnya.

Sehun mendengus. Dalam hati dia menggerutu. Menyumpahi si mahasiswa baru yang dalam satu hari sudah seperti artis di kampusnya.

Tiba-tiba Kai menyenggol lengannya. Dengan pandangan tidak mengertinya, Sehun menoleh. Menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Namun, Kai hanya menggerakkan dagunya seolah menyuruh Sehun melihat ke depan.

Sehun hanya menurut saja. Namun, dia tertegun. Menatap seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan gaya pakaian kasual. Bukan.. bukan karena gadis itu cantik. Oke, gadis itu memang cantik. Ada hal lain yang tanpa sadar menarik atensi Sehun sepenuhnya. Terkait dengan wajah dan _gesture_ tubuh dari gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian di kampusnya, tepatnya di fakultas tempatnya menempuh studi. Gadis itu juga tengah menatapnya. Dengan tatapan teduh yang tidak asing baginya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang gadis _introvert_ yang memiliki penampilan menarik. Berbanding terbalik antara kepribadian dan penampilannya. Jika orang sekali lihat, seringkali Baekhyun dikira gadis periang dan popular.

Baekhyun mematikan keran wastafel. Sejak tadi dia memang ada di dalam toilet. Setelah merapikan sedikit rambut ikalnya yang dikuncir kuda. Baekhyun menyampirkan tas selempangnya pada pundak. Dia berbalik lalu mendorong pintu toilet perlahan. Sedikit menunduk melihat isi tasnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Noona…"

Baekhyun tersentak.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mulai mengepal.

"Noona…"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Baekhyun Noona…"

Meski ragu, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Mulai menoleh secara perlahan. Menatap satu sosok yang sudah sangat lama tidak ditemuinya.

' _ternyata aku tidak berhalusinasi. Ya Tuhan….'_

Dada Baekhyun berdebar keras dan bibirnya terasa kelu. Rasanya sulit untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Dia hanya diam membantu layaknya patung. Bahkan ketika sosok itu mulai melangkah menjadi semakin dekat dengannya.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
